


Jesus, Rick!

by TheFeels1504



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Alien Sex Toys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Morty Smith, Creampie, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Older!Morty, Rick is a probably a little oc, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: Morty receives a package from Rick while at college





	Jesus, Rick!

**Author's Note:**

> THE SEX TOY REFERENCED IN THIS FIC: https://bad-dragon.com/products/nova
> 
> // (if u really want to know its a size large ;D)

It's late by the time Morty is walking into dormitories, his study session lasted longer than usual and he was exhausted. He honestly just wanted to get to his bed and sleep for three months.

He swings the door open to the dorm building and is greeted by Gary, "Hey Morty. Geez, you look like shit." Gary was the dorm night shift security guard.

"Yeah, finals are coming up and I can't afford to fuck up." Morty sighed heavily and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Shit, I can barely remember my lectures. I don't know how I graduated." Gary threw his head back and laughed. Morty was terrified of Gary when they first met, but the man is just a chill teenager in the body of a burly six foot security guard.

"Oh Morty, you got a package back here." Gary rolled the office chair back into the security office then came rolling back out with a medium sized package in his hands. "No return address so I'm not sure who from."

An anxious pang rang through Morty's chest. He's dealt with enough shit with Rick to know that he shouldn't open anything unknown. "Ha ha, probably from my granddad. T-that old geezer." Morty awkwardly laughed and grabbed the package with trembling hands.

He took the elevators to the third floor, where he resided, and unlocked the door to his shared dorm room, only to find the place deserted. He sighed heavily and shut the door while toeing off his shoes. He placed the box gently down on his bed before stripping down to his boxers.

His roommate was most likely gone for the night, considering that it was a Friday night. They barely saw each other with Morty's daily afternoon studies and his roommate's need to party all weekend. It's not like it bothered Morty, he actually preferred to be alone.

_Especially for moments like this_ , Morty thought while giving an anxious look to the ominous box laying on his bed. He picked up the box and just held it. It wasn't sure whether to give it a shake. What if it was a bomb? What if shaking it created some radioactive space matter and killed him?

There was no use of prolonging the inevitable so Morty gulped heavily and tore the corner of the brown paper wrapping, a flash of pink catching his eye. Curiously, he tore off the rest of the paper and his face went through a series of twitches. He cheeks burned bright red as he fumbled to hide the box before he could be any more embarrassed.

"Jesus, Rick!" Morty whispered, his body now thrumming dimly with arousal. He shut his eyes, willed his heart to slow down, and prayed the swirl of arousal in the pit of his stomach would go away.

He and Rick had a sort of...unorthodox relationship. The same day Rick had escaped from prison was the night that Morty kissed Rick. He poured his heart out about how it made him realize that he didn't want to lose Rick. Of course Morty didn't expect Rick to reciprocate the feelings, but Rick flipped his shit and left Earth for a couple days.

He came back in the middle of the night, piss drunk no less, and called Morty a sappy piece of shit before kissing him relentlessly. "You-you-you're f-four _uURP_ teen, Morty so...s-so if you s-still feel the same wh-when you're eighteen _uURP_ then we can do th-this."

Fast forward four years and Morty was actually fucking graduating (to everyone's disbelief) and got accepted into college--and a pretty decent one at that. Rick wasn't too happy about the whole college thing--"Morty have you learned nothing? School isn't a place for smart people!"--but he dealt because it was actually what Morty wanted. None the less, that same night Morty had backed Rick up against one of his work tables and kissed him senselessly. Rick picked him up and threw him on the table. They...fucked--Morty wouldn't call it "love making" because it was everything, but that. It was quick and sloppy, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

So back to the present where Morty is observing the box. He couldn't decipher the alien language, but from the images alone, he assumed it was a dildo. He took the toy out of it's packaging and his jaw dropped immediately.

The thing had to be at least nine inches, excluding the suction cupped base. Oh God, it had a knot, Morty thought to himself. The toy was absolutely massive in his hands, his middle finger couldn't even reach his thumb when he held the shaft. The tip was a soft pink color that faded into a grey. The whole thing was segmented into four parts, soft like silicone and curved.

"Jesus, Rick." Morty whispered and ran his finger down each segment.

Morty was contemplating whether or not to use the toy tonight, but his dick spoke for him when it throbbed painfully between his legs. Morty palmed his erection through his boxers and gave a soft whine. He looked over to the door to make sure it was locked before pulling down his boxers, his dick springing up and lewdly slapping against his stomach. Morty blushed deeper, still embarrassed by this whole thing.

He gave a light squeeze to his cock before stroking himself at a teasing pace. " _Ah!_ " Morty gasped as he swirled his thumb into the slit, spreading the pre-cum around the tip. Yeah, he was totally doing this.

Morty grabbed the dildo and stuck it to the tiled floor, grabbing the lube from his drawer. He dropped to his knees, lubed up his fingers, pressed his face into the crook of his arm, and stuck his ass in the air. He pushed one finger in his ass with a hiss, sinking it down to the third knuckle. Wiggling it around until he felt like he was loose enough to slip in another one. A moan bubbled in his chest as he scissored himself open, a jolt of pain and pleasure shooting up his spine. Morty enjoyed the burn as he pressed in a third finger and then a fourth.

Morty stretched himself out even further, pumping the four fingers in and out of his ass, curving them with each drag out. He gave a throaty moan as he stretched the fingers out, wet squelching noises echoing off the walls of the room. " _Rick._ " Morty whined, his moans muffled by his arm.

Shit. He was going to cum if he kept it up so Morty pulled out his sopping wet fingers, his hole clenching around nothing. He crawled forward, towards the cock that was suction cupped to his floor.

Morty's heart hammered in his chest, he had to do this before he chickened out. He inhaled and swallowed his nerves. Gripping the dildo at its base and slowly sinking down, his hole swallowed inch by inch, segment by segment. He was pretty there wasn't an inch of his anal cavity that wasn't filled with the toy. He couldn't find words to describe how _amazing_ it felt.

His mouth hung open and a soft oh falling past his lips. He felt so full and the way the toy curves, it rubbed all along his walls, applying a delicious pressure to his prostate. He rotated his hips to get a feel and hummed delightfully.

Morty closed his eyes and imagined Rick whispering in his ear, "You like being stuffed with a monster cock?"

He gave a high pitched whine to that.

Lost in the fantasy, Morty lifted his hips too quickly and moaned _loudly_ when the ribs of the toy kneaded against his prostate. He slapped his hands over his mouth and hoped no one had over heard him. He paused, listening for any indications of his RA barreling towards his room to scold him. He figured the coast was clear and continued to fuck himself on the toy.

" _Ha,_ " He panted and inhaled sharply.

Pure euphoria thrummed throughout his body as he slowly sank back down, his eyes rolling back and his moans muffled by his hands. _Holy fuck, this feels so fucking good_ , he thought.

Morty placed a palm on the floor to steady himself as he picked up the pace. His hips bucking as the toy plunged deep inside of him. He bounced on the fake cock like his life depended on it, mewling and whining with each thrust down. His precision was astoundingly satisfying, the assault on his prostate causing him to sob, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

His stomach tightened as he neared his orgasm, he was so fucking close to cumming his fucking brains out. He slammed his hips down with more force, his thighs shaking from the strain.

Morty gasped like a drowning man as his ass swallowed the knot, throwing his head back and crying out as he came all up his chest. His walls clenched around the knot and suddenly a hot liquid was filling his ass.

Panicking, Morty pulled the toy out and a white substance was literally spilling out of his ass and dripping down his thighs.

Morty touched his swollen hole, moaning softly at the sensitivity, and brought the soaked fingers to his face. He grabbed for his phone with his clean hand and anxiously called Rick.

He picked up within two rings, "Hey, babe. I'm guessing you got my gift."

"What the fuck, Rick?! This thing just jizzed all inside of me!" Morty whispered harshly into the phone.

"Don't trip, Morty. It just a substitute for sperm. Totally artificial. No space AIDS, no weird hybrid Xar-gahdarian child growing inside of you.'

"I-It's every where, Rick. Fuck, it's still leaking from my ass."

Rick groaned, "That sounds like a _wonderful_ sight."

"Rick." Morty chastised him, his face burning with embarrassment as Rick laughed in his ear.

"Alright, alright. My bad, ok? You gotta admit it though, Morty, you liked all that jizz filling you up."

"Goodbye Rick." He deadpanned, moving to hang up the phone.

"Wait! Morty! Send pictures!"

"Or you could just portal here, see it for yourself." Morty teased, dropping his tone and biting his lip.

"Fuck, babe. That's the best idea you've ever had. Be there soon--oh, and we're going to defile your roomies' bed."

"Oh God. Wait, Rick! I was just--!" He hung up before Morty could protest any longer.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck i am a sinner and im not sorry, i love you all for reading thank u also this was my first fic for this fandom so please be nice uwu thank yall again


End file.
